Mróz na wyspie Pahkitew
Totalna Porażka: Weterani vs Debiutanci - odcinek 6 Cała wyspa jest zasypana śniegiem. Chris ma na sobie kurtkę i pije gorącą czekoladę. Chris: '''Uf, ale mróz. (pierze łyka czekolady) Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy '''Chris: '''Uczestnicy szukali baterii od pilota, który służył do wystrzelenia kogoś z armaty. Myślałem, że uczestnikom zajmie to 12 godzin, a zajęło tylko 12 minut. Leniwe Tygrysy znowu wygrały, dzięki duetowi Severin i Lara, a ja wystrzeliłem największą antagonistkę tego sezonu, czyli Evę.Czy tygrysy utrzymają dobrą passę? Dowiecie się tego w Totalnej Porażce: Weterani vs Debiutanci!!! Poranek na wyspie Domek Śpiących Misi U dziewczyn Jo goli sobie nogi maszynką. '''LeShawna: '''Nie mogę na to patrzeć.Już wolę wyjść na mróz, niż oglądać to. Wyszło. '''Jo: '''Co jej. Wzruszyła ramionami. ''' U chłopców Brian: '''Skąd się wzięło nagle tyle śniegu. Podrapał się głowie. 'Noah: 'To pewnie kolejna sztuczka Chrisa. Domek Leniwych Tygrysów U dziewczyn '''Sugar: '''Co ty tak patrzysz przez okno i tak jesteś mniej piękna niż ja. Gładzi się po włosach. Anabel patrzy przez okno, jak Lara i Severin ze sobą rozmawiają, ale nagle kieruje swój wzrok na misia, który trzęsie się ze strachu. '''Anabel: '''Biedny miś. Uszyję mu coś. I zaczęła szyć dla niego sweterek. '''Anabel: '''I gotowy. Poszła do misia i dała mu sweter. On ten sweter ubrał i uściskał Anabel. '''Anabel: '''Nie ma za co. I poszła. Sugar to wszystko widziała. ''' U chłopaków ' Lara: 'Czasami czuję, że rodzice mnie nie doceniają. '''Severin: '''Nie martw się nie tylko ty masz problem z rodziną. O mało co się nie rozpłakał. '''Lara: '''Widzę to po twoim oczach. Nie żyją? '''Severin: '''Tak, wychowuje mnie wujek. '''Lara: '''Zgłosiłam się do tego programu, by uciec od braci, którzy są dla mnie okropni. Nagle Chris. '''Chris: '''Wszyscy natychmiast wychodzić z domków, bo zaczynamy wyzwanie! Wyzwanie Chris bierze ostatni łyk czekolady. '''Jasir: '''Obiecałeś, że się podzielisz! '''Chris: '''Trzeba było się przypomnieć. '''Jasir: '''Grrrr. Trzęsie się z zimna. '''Chris: '''Widzicie co się dzieje z wyspą. Jutro poziom śniegu się podniesie. Wszyscy poza Chrisem się trzęsą z zimna. '''Jo: '''Jak do tego doszło? '''Chris: '''Z mojej kamery wynika, że jakiś dobrze zbudowany chłopak majstrował przy klimacie na naszej wyspie. Ciekawe kto to był? '''Jo: '''Hmm. '''Chris: '''Nie ważne. Gdzieś w tym lesie znajduje się drzewo, w którym znajduje się przycisk topiący i wyłączający śnieg z naszej wyspy. Ale wszystkie są zasypane, więc będzie wam ciężko.A, więc... Start! Drużyny pobiegły szukać. Leniwe Tygrysy '''Severin: '''Trzymajmy się razem to na pewno znajdziemy. '''Reszta: '''Dobra. Śpiące Misie '''Jo: '''Musimy się rozdzielić. W ten sposób jedno z nas dojdzie do celu. '''LeShawna: '''Niech ci będzie. Każdy poszedł w innym kierunku. Leniwe Tygrysy '''Lara: '''Macie coś? '''Reszta: '''Nic. Nagle w drogę im wchodzi miś ze swetrem. '''Peter: '''On chyba chce nas zjeść. '''Sugar: '''Ja go zaraz zbiję. Szykuje się. '''Anabel: '''Stop! Mała do misia, a on nagle się uspokaja. '''Anabel: '''Czy wiesz misiu gdzie znajduje się przycisk wyłączający mróz? Miś nagle wstaje na nogi i daje sygnał, by za nim szli. '''Anabel: '''Miś mówi, że powinniśmy za nim iść. '''Severin i Lara: '''To tak zrobimy! Oboje się zarumienili. '''Peter: '''Ja pójdę szukać w innym miejscu. Przecież to może nas zjeść! '''Sugar: '''A ja nie słucham się misi, którzy wolą Anabel niż mnie! Poszła w innym kierunku. '''Severin:'To idziemy! Śpiące Misie Nagle wszyscy się spotkali w jednym miejscu. 'Jo: '''Znowu nic? Wszyscy potwierdzili. Leniwe Tygrysy U Sugar Nagle Sugar się poślizgnęła i uderzyła w drzewo. '''Sugar: '''Auu! Moja głowa. Nagle spada na jej głowę pewien drewniany przedmiot. '''Sugar: '''Au! Znowu moja głowa. O kurde czy to jest... U Anabel, Severina i Lary. Miś ich zaprowadził do drzewa. Anabel otrząsnęła drzewo ze śniegu. I widać było przycisk, który nacisnęła. '???: 'Topienie i wyłączenie śniegu na wyspie rozpoczęte! '''Chris: '''Leniwe Tygrysy wygrywają dzisiejsze wyzwanie! '''Anabel, Severin i Lara: '''Tak! Nagle pojawiają się Sugar i Peter. '''Peter i Sugar: '''Wygraliśmy? '''Reszta: '''Tak! Śpiące Misie '''LeShawna: '''Coś długo nam to zajmuje. '''Jo: '''Przestań tyle gadać! '''Chris: '''Bardzo mi przykro, ale wyzwanie skończyło się 5 minut temu i znowu widzimy się na ceremonii. 'Ś.M.:'Ech! Ceremonia '''Chris: '''I już po mrozie. Zdjął kurtkę. '''Chris: 'Śpiące misie! Oddaliście głosy i bezpieczni mogą się dziś czuć... ... ... ... .'''Noah! ... ... ... .Brian! a opuści nas dziś... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Jo! Jo: 'Ech, spodziewałam się tego. '''Chris: '''Tygrysy wezwałem was dziś na tą ceremonię, by zrobić małą zmianę. '''Wszyscy:'Eee! 'Chris: '''Hmmm... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .'Noah - trafiasz do tygrysów! ... ... ... ..Lara - trafiasz do Misi! 'Severin:'Ech! 'Lara: '''Nie martw się, to nic, że będziemy w różnych drużynach. '''Brian: 'Żegnaj kumplu! Przybił z Noah żółwika. Lara i Noah zmienili miejsca. '''Chris: '''To, by było na tyle. Nagle Jo pojawiła się w armacie. '''Chris: '''Ostatnie słowo? Nacisnął przycisk. '''Jo: '''Aaaaaaaaa!!! '''Chris:' To było pytanie retoryczne. Kolejny z głowy. Kto następny odpadnie? Dowiecie się tego w następnym odcinku '''Totalnej Porażki: Weterani vs Debiutanci!!! KONIEC 'GŁOSOWANIE:' Jo: LeShawna! Brian: Jo! Noah: Jo! LeShawna: Jo! 'LeShawna '(1 głos) 'Jo '(3 głosy) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Weterani vs Debiutanci - Odcinki